Fallout: A New Definition
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: An Old Definition of Hell is back, but this time it's going to be mixed with some of my other stories, into one huge story. Reading the stories involved are not required but encouraged. Read and review, please. Rated M.
1. Prologue: The Words of a Stranger

_IMPORTANT NOTE. This is the sequel fanfiction of a previous fanfiction, so if you would want to read this fanfiction, you should probably read the past one. A New Definition of Hell. Though, you can as easily just pick up on this one, as the prologue pretty much sums it all up...well, mostly. To those who HAVE read ANDoH, good to see you reading my story again. May it be more better, and maybe even longer than that of ANDoH. Anyhow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Words of a Stranger<strong>

...Fallout. It is the era, we...are still suffering through.

October 23rd, 2077...the bombs dropped, and the United States went to hell. That was the start of Fallout. If humanity, would have put their differences aside, and began to help each other...we would have possibly rebuilt the world by now. But instead...the Great War, that caused the Fallout, only prolonged war.

People threw away their values, killed each other over supplies that were abundant in the pre-war days. Raiders, tribals, rivaling factions...was only a fraction of the cause of death. There was always the radiation, beasts that now roamed the country, and of course starvation and disease. But, even though it was so bleak, there were people who strived to help those who were suffering.

December 5th, 2161...the legendary Vault Dweller, from the west...left his home, for the first time, hell, he was the first one to do it, to find a water chip to save the Vault. He saw, the world as it was. Raiders, deathclaws...mutants. He didn't let it get to him though. He helped people, as he traveled, searching for the water chip. He arrived in Necropolis, to find the city of ghouls overran with super mutants. He killed all of them by himself, with his companions. He rose from the city of the dead, with the water chip in his hands. He walked all the way back to his Vault, gave the Overseer the water chip he had went so far to get, but it still wasn't enough. The overseer sent him back out there, to neutralize the mutant threat. He did, he killed the Master, who was the mastermind of it all. He blew the Mariposa Military Base to hell, and got away with it. The Master's plan of Unity, died right there. The Vault Dweller, for the second time, returned to his Vault. He gave the Overseer the news of his success...did he get a thank you? Did he get a reward?

The Overseer exiled him. The Vault Dweller, left the Vault for the last time. A few other Vault dwellers from 13, ended up leaving to follow the Vault Dweller. They founded Arroyo. Even after that...it still wasn't over.

July 25th, 2241...the Chosen One, grandson of the great Vault Dweller, and son of the current village elder of Arroyo, took his mythic test, just like his mother in the Temple of Trials. The Chosen One is then sent to find a Garden of Eden Creation Kit...a G.E.C.K. He like his grandfather, traveled through the lands helping. He even saw the evil in the true Enclave's eyes...as they slaughtered and committed crimes through California.

On July 20th, almost a year later since he had left...he returned to Arroyo, to find that the Enclave had attacked, and captured almost everyone. They had killed those who tried to resist, and the only one who was left alive was Hakunin, the village's shaman, who told the Chosen One what had happened with his dying words. The Enclave had also attacked and captured the residents of Vault 13 before this. Ironically, the people of Arroyo and Vault 13 were reunited. The Chosen One eventually stalked the Enclave to their oil rig, and killed the President of the Enclave and Frank Horrigan. This severely wounded the Enclave, and the Chosen One escaped the oil rig which was about to explode, with the residents of Arroyo and Vault 13. They ended up forming New Arroyo, made up of the original Arroyo residents, and reunited Vault 13 residents who chose to stay with them. The Enclave, being hunted by both the Brotherhood and New California Republic, was left with no choice. Augustus Autumn the First, led those willing to continue with the Enclave, to Washington D.C. to try to reform in the nation's pre-war capital. Those who stayed behind, tried to avoid being hunted by the Brotherhood and NCR. Some even tried to join the NCR...some succeeded, but when their past with the Enclave was brought up, they were usually arrested or charged with war crimes.

Then of course...the Lone Wanderer. Unless you haven't heard all the damn stories about him and was simply living under a rock for the last...I don't know, maybe twenty years, you know about him. Or, you could simply be new to good ol' DC...hah, good ol' my ass. Anyhow, I'm not here, re-spooning out the tale of the Lone Wanderer, that's the fortune teller who lives in the Super Duper Mart's job. I am, telling the story of the aftermath, and an important person after the tale of, A New Definition of Hell. A controversial book that the Fortune Teller published...well, really didn't publish due to the world being in ruins and...look, you get my point. Basically...some, "people" didn't like the truth about the Lone Wanderer. Most copies were taken by the Brotherhood, and burned. They never found the source of them though. So they simply began to edit the story, to manipulate it. They made the Lone Wanderer look like a bastard, and the true enemy...and eventually, as the dates of the Lone Wanderer's tale got farther and farther away, the less people could recall. Some of them actually believed the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood actually still believes that the Enclave, are the main enemy. It's been twenty god damn years...the Enclave is gone. What does remain, is the god damn mutants. Remember when I told you about the Master earlier? I didn't just tell you that so I could hear myself talk. As, the mutants in D.C. have someone similar, maybe even greater than the master leading them.

I've...ran into him before. Trust me...if he continues to live, then the world will finally have the Master's Unity. Just...a modified version. But, the Lone Wanderer didn't leave much behind. A tale, a myth as to whether he still lives or actually did die, a suit of broken and used armor, and a supposed son. I suppose I should sum up his tale for you at least...just to give you a reminder of all the stuff that went down. As, most people don't even remember it nowadays...

The Lone Wanderer and his friends, went through a long bloody war with the Enclave. Many died, of the Brotherhood, the Outcasts, the Brotherhood of Blood, the Enclave, the people, a lot of raiders, the regulators, those who weren't brainwashed by the Enclave with Winter's mind control serum hijinks were killed, and even some of the Lone Wanderer's friends. There's two important things that happened during the span of "A New Definition of Hell." The whole Deadly Bright Light project, which created three clones of the pre-war President, who named himself Tom after he became the FEV fueled pysker he was. There was also the activation of WEATHER, Augustus Autumn the First's project, that was meant to restore weather to it's pre-war state.

A pysker is a person who posses a certain paranormal power from FEV. But...Tom, was created with a unique...strand of FEV. Much more potent, and much more fucking powerful than your normal FEV. The Master himself, and some of his followers were pyskers. But Tom, and his clones, Atom, Tod, and Mute, are all godlike pyskers...yet, each one has their special use, as if it was planned by the one who created Tom. Ironically, the one who caused Tom's creation, is the same god damn mutant who is leading the mutants in D.C. today.

Tom...it was as if he was the Mediator between it all...he saved the Lone Wanderer's several times, and even disguised himself as a human, and guided the Lone Wanderer since he had stepped out from the Vault.

Atom...was once Tom's humanity, but when Tom reached the surface after escaping the FEV filled fallout shelter beneath the White House, he died inside, and Atom was pushed far back into his mind, and heart. Atom grew angry with this, and when Tom was cloned, he used it as an opportunity to escape Tom's shell, and take his own, which he did. Atom was usually out of control, and would destroy everything he touches, he was the Destroyer.

Tod...was given a false life, and even false memories by Enclave scientists after the clone was born. Was shipped away, to an Enclave base. Tod was originally cloned to be brainwashed by the Enclave to serve the Enclave, to use his powers for the Enclave. When Tod didn't develop the same powers that Atom and Tod did, the Enclave grew frustrated, and even decided to abandon the project completely, though Tod did become a good enough soldier for them to continue to use in battle. After a conflict in Megaton which had been taken over by Raiders, Tod was knocked into the water that the Atom bomb in the middle of the town was submerged in. He grew irradiated enough, that his powers inside him awoke. He eventually sided with Atom, but it wasn't his choice, Atom was controlling his mind even at that point. He was...well, pretty much just the Tool. The third clone, Mute, was also shipped off, but the vertibird had to have an emergency stop before they made it to the base. Right when it stopped, Mute busted out of the container, and fled from the vertibird. He ended up going to a village a little bit east of the Capital Wasteland, then joined up with the Brotherhood of Blood when it formed, then with the Lone Wanderer's group.

Mute faked a death by irradiation in the forest that was overran with Tod's creations, hybrids of beasts he began to make by splicing them together surgically, and planting a portion of his life and power into them. He then saved Jericho's life, and then returned at the Final Confrontation of the Pyskers in Megaton, revealing himself as the countermeasure to Atom's destructive power. He saved Tod's life, and ended up destroying himself and Atom, in the process of planting the crystal orb in Megaton, which would ensure New Megaton's success as a civilization. Tod then used his remaining power to teleport out of Megaton a safe enough distance away. Mute was known as the Healer.

Though, there was another who was a pysker, even though she was never exposed to the FEV, Tom was. The Fortune Teller, who was originally a member of the Church of Atom, had a group explore Springvale, and they saw the things they were doing to Tom, who they saw as possibly Atom. The Followers of Atom fought the Enclave vailiantly, but eventually they fell. The last survivor was the old fortune teller, but as the Enclave Soldiers walked towards her, Tom grew with rage, and killed them all. He gave the Fortune Teller a fraction of his power, and the crystal orb that he was linked to. She could see the fortune, and give visions to those she wanted to. She was of course, the Foreseer of the pyskers.

The only psykers that are still alive, is the Fortune Teller...but some rumors are going around that Tod is still alive.

After a large battle, the Lone Wanderer activated WEATHER, against the Brotherhood's wishes. His group escaped via vertibird off of WEATHER, but the Lone Wanderer chose to sprint and leap off of the top of WEATHER, to grab a hold of Spring's vertibird. He climbed up to the side door, and grabbed Spring's ankle, trying to pull him down. Spring kicked him, and the Lone Wanderer lost his hold of the vertibird, and plummeted from the sky. He fell into the lake that was below and near the mountain of WEATHER. He awoke, and the battle was still going on, at ground level. Larry, flew his vertibird into Spring's vertibird on purpose, to prevent his escape. They both fell to the ground, and the Lone Wanderer ran through the battle, towards them. He discovered that Jericho had rejoined the battle, and was running along the side of him. Jericho stopped, and took on the Enclave soldiers that were running for the Lone Wanderer. The Lone Wanderer the proceeded to fight and defeat Spring, but a more serious threat emerged in the midst of the battle.

The super mutants, led by a Dr. FEV...challenged both the Enclave and Brotherhood. The Lone Wanderer and Spring stopped fighting, and an unlikely alliance was formed, due to desperation and fear of the new stronger threat. The mutants were a threat even before, but with a leader...it could be like the west all over again. So the Brotherhood's army that was dispatched to take care of the Enclave for good, and the Enclave who were fighting for survival, made a last stand against the mutants. Even the combined force of the Lone Wanderer and the Brotherhood, and Spring and his Enclave, proved to do no good. The mutants only suffered minimal casualties, and all the Brotherhood who was in the battle that day fell. Spring, looked at the onslaught, and knew that they could never win, and he rallied the Enclave to make a dash to the vertibirds. The Enclave barely escaped, but they would never be as strong as they even were in the Capital Wasteland...let alone back West. Though, they weren't even the main force of the Enclave...that was up somewhere in New York City, which was once ravaged by faction warfare, but the Enclave used a mercenary group anonymously, to take out all of the factions for them by building up the mercenary group. Only one of the mercenary group survived, and escaped from New York City. Spring knew if he returned to the Capital of the Enclave, that he would be punished for his, and his brothers' failure. They decided to simply be a shadow in the Capital Wasteland...though they still strongly spoke against the Brotherhood. They ended up settling in Vault 92, it being far north from the Citadel, and the fact that Ol' Olney sat near it still filled to the brim with deathclaws, made it secure. The deathclaws never got too close to Vault 92. Though they had to clear the vault of bloatflies, mirelurks, and some other pests, but they still had what remained of their equipment from their days as the Enclave.

The Lone Wanderer, however, stood against the mutants, instead of running. He was okay with death, if it came to that. After being badly wounded, the mutants left the Lone Wanderer alone and focused on the remaining Brotherhood. The mutants removed any dead mutants from the scene, so it would look like the Enclave and the Brotherhood took each other out, and the mutants didn't intervene. The Lone Wanderer...disappeared, ever since. He was turned into a mutant...by Dr. FEV, himself. The Lone Wanderer's group, now without the man they fought for, eventually separated.

Jericho, ended up going back to Megaton where the people, because of knowing that he was there since the original Megaton wanted to give him power in the town. But he responded with, "No thanks. You assholes once were ashamed because I was once a raider. Now you're trying to give me power in this hellhole? What, because I'm the oldest or because I'm the only one who can actually fight?" He ended up locking himself up in his house, until one day, he heard a knock on the door, answered it, and found a baby boy on his footstep, with a note saying, "He's yours. ~C" Jericho grew enraged at first, because he knew who it was from. Damn Clover...she could have at least told him. But nevertheless, he took his supposed son in. He is one of the only ones who know what truly happened at the Final Battle of A New Definition of Hell. He knows that the mutants had in fact intervened...but it wasn't his problem that the Brotherhood and those who believed them, were too blind to see it. Fuck them, he said.

Jason, remained with the Brotherhood of Blood, and because he was the leader, the Brotherhood of Blood was on the verge of collapsing.

Larry, he was another one who nobody knew where he went...some say...they hear the sound of a lone vertibird some nights...

Clover, as I previously stated, left Jericho's alleged son on his doorstep. Nobody has ever seen her ever since.

Sarah Lyons, ended up having a son of her own...she is still with the Brotherhood to this day. Though...the Brotherhood has changed much since the days of the Lone Wanderer and the Enclave.

General Marcus, was removed from his rank of General, and demoted to the rank of Paladin again. Though, many questioned why Marcus was only demoted, and not executed for the things a brave Paladin reported him doing. Ironically, he's usually never sent to fight as a Paladin anymore, and now just roams the rebuilt Citadel getting drunk all day, every day.

Spring, and the Enclave's descendants, eventually went on to form a community somewhere in the Capital Wasteland...where, you ask? Somewhere, is all I'm saying.

Bombshell grew enraged towards the Brotherhood for having hate towards even ex-Enclave. Bombshell ended up also having a son, and she went with a group of ex-Enclave to some town that was of ex-Enclave. Bombshell is a firm speaker against the Brotherhood, but stopped speaking against them when they began to gun down those that who didn't agree with them. Now she just keeps them at bay and away from the town.

Jack, now that he had no more purpose for being...disappeared, from the wastes entirely. He simply wandered away...feeling nothing for New Megaton, or the people he had protected...his heart was truely cold, ever since he had killed his own daughter after finding that the Enclave's soldiers had raped her when they invaded Rivet City.

The Brotherhood, tried to take control of GNR2 so they could have control of what was being broadcast to the Capital Wasteland, and Four Dog responded by blowing the whole place to hell with explosives he had planted. He knew his father would rather be dead then let free speech be controlled by what the Brotherhood had became. He packed up his bags, and left the Capital Wasteland. His father was meant to do good for this place, but he...he felt that he would be needed somewhere else.

Jenna, ended up wandering to Megaton after GNR2's destruction. She usually sits in the middle of the town, playing the violin, that once Agatha, a sweet old lady played. Some say, one day while she was playing, two thugs approached her, and threatened her if she wouldn't hand over her violin and the money people gave her for playing. But...a figure stepped out of the shadows, some said it was Tod...nobody knew for sure. But they did know that whatever it was...it tore the two thugs apart. The man looked back at Jenna, smiled, and disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Charon, who had once aided the Lone Wanderer himself, after being used by the Enclave, was used again by the Brotherhood after they found his contract. He is still as fierce as he was...but as silent, and obedient.

Casadin, of the Outcasts, happy with the tech they had gotten, left to the West with the Outcasts behind him. Ironically, Rothchild, who had foresaw what the Brotherhood was going to become, went with them.

Jeffery, looked at what the Brotherhood had became, laughed, and said, "You guys aren't even worth having my sniper rifle anymore..." And walked away from the revived Citadel. Some say that a Brotherhood sniper fired at him from the top of the Citadel's walls, but he turned around and shot and stopped the bullet with his own. Though, that's just a legend I've heard...nobody knows where Jeffery ending up going.

Some even said, that they saw a cloaked mutant all the way down in the Mojave...his name was Woran. Unclear if it was the same Woran from A New Definition of Hell, but he is as perceptive and stealthy as him.

Dr. FEV and Genius, still are the two main heads of the mutant army...the mutant army...is still growing, even today.

The Mutants and believe it or not, the Brotherhood, are the two main antagonists of this story...and the Capital Wasteland, is only the beginning.

Hell...is a big place, but a small world. Time, is meaningless. It will continue, until the very world itself, collapses. I told you about the Vault Dweller, and the Chosen One, to point out the similarities that they share with the Lone Wanderer and Michael. The Lone Wanderer, dealt with the Enclave, Michael will deal with the mutants. Plus, the Vault Dweller and the Chosen One are two of the most spoken about heroes over there in the west...didn't even mention the Courier, but sure enough, he's in this story as well. Also, of course, the Lone Wanderer and Michael's stories both have differences between the Dweller and Chosen One's. Especially Michael's. Speaking of him...

Michael...wake up. It's going to be a big day for you...this is when you take over the story of A New...An OLD Definition of Hell.

...For now.

_**End of Prologue: The Words of a Stranger**_

* * *

><p><strong>You might be thinking. Really? ANDoH only ended a few days ago. I know it's a bit early, but I'm mainly posting the prologue of it. I still may not even really begin to work on it for a while, and work on some of my side stories. But I figured, may as well as throw it out there for any of the people who have read ANDoH, and who want to read more. Plus, they can put this story under alert, or favorite it, so they'd know when I do update it and start to truly work on it like how I did with ANDoH.<strong>

**Also, I might be doing shorter chapters. However, I will still be writing as much as I regularly do. What does this mean? Many chapters, definitely. Anyhow, would you kindly review?**

**Adios.**

**~That guy who wrote ANDoH**


	2. Demons Lurk This Place Now

**Chapter One, Part One: Demons Lurk This Place Now**

Ten months after the final battle of A New Definition of Hell...  
>The Brotherhood of Steel Paladin was alert...he and his whole squad. They were sent by the Brotherhood to go fight off mutants...one of the most dangerous foes in the Wasteland. Plus, not even mention the fact that they were near Vault 132, the second mutant Vault...there's nothing but mutants there now or the fact that it was completely dark out and storming like a motherfucker...<p>

"Do you see anything?" The Second Paladin asked.

"Of course not. I don't know what Lyons' deal is, but why the fuck would he simply send single groups of Brotherhood to combat hordes of mutants?" The Leading Brotherhood of Steel Paladin said.

"Keep the population down. Just throw military units at it. That's his logic. Though, I'd rather go back twenty years in time, and just fight the god damn Enclave. Fuck these mutants...they never fought with full force in those days. Now, they're fucking everywhere." A Flaming Paladin said.

"So, what the fuck was Lyons' orders? Just walk around, start clapping and screaming, until mutants popped out of a cake?" The Second Paladin asked.

"Isn't it always that?" The Leading Paladin grumbled. The Flaming Paladin, had stopped moving, and was fixated on an area that was near them.

"...What are you doing, Paladin Kawbrinski?" The Leading Paladin said, noticing this.

"I...sense them. Those invisible fuckfaces...THEY'RE HERE." He yelled. Suddenly at where the Flamer holding Paladin had been staring at, those..."nightkin" appeared out of nowhere. They all four had huge gigantic swords that looked as if they were made from a bumper of a car...or, it could have been just a bumper from a car. Either way, threatening and fear inducing.

The four charged the whole squad, however because of Paladin Kawbrinski, they had a second extra, as they knew they were there. They opened fire on the mutants, but it didn't stop any of them. Paladin Kawbrinski, dropped his flamer to the ground, turned around, and began to run from them. His squad, left confused, and facing four charging nightkin. They were torn apart.

Kawbrinski, ran through the rain and darkness, carefully taking each step, not wanting to fall or trip. He kept running, and running...he looked back, and saw nothing behind him. But it would be foolish to stop running just because he didn't see anything chasing him.

So he continued to run, on and on. He eventually ended up tripping, and falling straight into the mud. He dragged himself to his feet, and looked around anxiously, and fearfully. There was nothing but darkness around him...and he had dropped his only weapon a while back.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of him.

"Do you fear the darkness? Surely you realize that all the light does is illuminate all the pain and gore."

"Leave...leave me alone." Kawbrinski cried, trying to crawl away.

"But it's over already...when we target chosen ones...they lost already. Even the one that got away is doomed in the end." The man laughed.

"Get away...god damn it...GET AWAY." Kawbrinski yelled.

"You scream...we laugh." The man continued to taunt Kawbrinski.

"Then get it over with already..." Kawbrinski said, who had stopped crawling.

"That, isn't how the world works. The bad parts of life don't just speed up and are over with because you want it to get it over with already. They go on...forever, and ever, and ever. Just like your suffering." The man laughed. What appeared to be a claw in the light, grabbed a hold of Kawbrinski's right leg, and dragged him away.

He screamed, and screamed...but nobody heard him.

His screams echoed on and on in the darkness...never ending.

_**End of Chapter One, Part One: Demons Lurk This Place Now  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>From now on, I'm going to be updating all of my stories in one burst. So all updates are going to be posted the same day. This is to make sure all stories begin to get the same amount of attention. As most of my side stories got pushed aside for the goliath that was ANDoH, but that is over now...at least part one. Wait...why did I copy and paste this on AODoH also? Doesn't matter, I suppose.<strong>

**This chapter was fairly short, though introductory chapters always are.  
><strong>

**Adios, and review if you feel like it.  
><strong>

**~That guy who wrote ANDoH**


	3. The Master Mind

**Chapter One, Part Two: The Master Mind  
><strong>

"Are you awake? Do you feel it? Inside...? You should. It's a part of you now. Try to run from it, but it'll just drag you back from where you came from. Your loyalty has shifted. You hate yourself for it, but it takes away your freedom. This is because I need soldiers. I do not need those who would question me. You were very fortunate. Of course, you won't feel like you are for a long time. I see that you refuse to open your eyes. I know you're awake. I know you hear me. My voice vibrates through your mind, and you resist. Each second you resist, the more pain you bring yourself. Obedience, is easy to get when you are a part of it, and it is a part of you. I hear it in your thoughts. You wonder why you are here, you wonder why are you like this. It's funny, most don't know what they are until they actually open their eyes and see it. You feel hatred for yourself, because you let your squad down, you ran. You ran, and you're the reason they're dead. No...they are dead, because they were a sacrifice. Lyons sends your soldiers like sacrificial lambs. He's a foolish old man, no doubt. All he's doing is feeding our numbers. We grow, every day. My reach is far. Do you think those invisible super mutants are from here? From that failure that Vault-Tec called Vault 87? No. They come from far west. Some of them saw me similar to their past Master...and hungered for that same type of purpose again. Others, thought I was a failure, a weakling because I was not like the Nightkin. They, are the failures. Mentally and physically. As they had the same type of mindset which has doomed so many before them. You are different, so you must die. Pah. My FEV, is the greatest. It has a very unique ability. Did the Vault-Tec scientists who claimed to be so superior make this strand? No. Did the government, which accidentally stumbled on FEV make it? No. I did. The Old World was doomed. I met of a Courier back west who did not agree on this fact...ironically, I let him live, and be without my FEV in his body. Maybe it's because I respected his courage to actually ask me of the things he did. The other Courier...haha...I used him for something to my benefit. But that does not matter now."

"You must be wondering. Which FEV runs inside you? Is it the good and strong type of FEV, or is it the type that will turn you into an over-sized, brain dead, bullet-sponge of a brute? No...I gave you my FEV...because I need you to perform a task for me. The genetically inferior whelps are not capable of doing such a thing. I wonder...will you be able to do it either? I wouldn't doubt if you couldn't. As I need you to retrieve one of my...I don't want to say best, but one of my most special experiments. You should know of him. The Lone Wanderer."

Kawbrinski's eyes opened at the name. He was in a metal room, and there was a strange looking mutant in front of him. For some reason...an obvious reason actually, he didn't feel any reason to try to attack, and the thought of resisting him was beginning to slip further and further away.

"Oh? Did that get your attention? It should. I heard these days that Lyons indoctrinates recruits of the Brotherhood of Steel into thinking that the Lone Wanderer is some sort of a two headed demon sent from hell and the Enclave...obviously I'm exaggerating, but it makes me laugh at mankind. Some are so turned against mutants and ghouls, or anything else different from them, and think that they're superior to them. But they would turn against one of their greatest "Heroes" in an instant if the main monkey says he's bad. You must be curious to why I want the Lone Wanderer. A long, long time ago, actually, not that long ago, about ten months ago...I saved him. Of course...he didn't want to be saved, and sure, it wasn't the conventional way of saving someone. Even after I saved him, he still broke free. Which, honestly, you would think it enraged me, but it impressed me. Most people after getting the FEV put into them, if they don't already give up, they sure as hell don't escape. Only the Lone Wanderer escaped from this place...but not from me. I simply decided to allow him to be. But now...it's time he fulfills his end of the bargain, granted...he didn't agree to it, but to be honest, he didn't have to. Honestly, he also impressed me because he was the most resistant to my FEV, ever. But it's a real funny joke, that. The more resistant the subject is, the stronger the mutant is. Unfortunately, it also takes longer for them to transform. However, it is a thousand times better than Vault-Tec's FEV. Sure, it's fast...but is it truly efficient? I mean granted, I'm using all the inferior ones as an army, but that's just because if you throw enough brutes at someone, they'll end up losing eventually. Plus, isn't that what all armies are? You don't use the intelligent as common foot soldiers. That's just basic logic. Anyways...where you will find the Lone Wanderer...it's in the same region I got the nightkin. The Mojave. I have big plans for it, and the Capital Wasteland. But the first step to that, is to get the Lone Wanderer. If you fail...well, you die. Also, don't look at your reflection for a while...because...some of the humans I convert have actually went insane. The unfortunate by-product of allowing them to keep the memories of their past."

"You'll be given gear on the way out of Vault 123...it says Vault 132, but it was meant to be Vault 123...considering it was the hundred and twenty third Vault made. Vault-Tec messed up on everything, ranging from experiments, it's FEV, and even typing apparently. You...probably don't even know what typing is...then again, you were Brotherhood, who always...well, the original always thought they were superior than other humans because they knew things about the past and had technology, FROM the past. I'll never get humanity, as how does that make you superior? You're simply using other people's creations and hoarding them, and keeping them away from the general consensus. Anyways...go. Oh, and my name is Dr. FEV. Don't forget it...well, you can't. Because it's basically branded into your mind." The mutant said.

Kawbrinski...well, what was Kawbrinski, got up and walked out of the room, following Dr. FEV's orders.

"You know, sometimes I wish I would have came up with a better name than Dr. FEV...so painfully obvious. Oh well, it serves its purpose. I WAS a doctor before I used the FEV. Thus, Doctor FEV. Now...I got to-" Dr. FEV stopped, as he knew that a mutant had just walked through the door. "Yes, G007?"

"When are we going to move to the base in Mojave?" G007 asked.

"I have a few more things I must ensure that they are finished. Then, we make the move." Dr. FEV said.

_**End of Chapter One, Part Two: The Master Mind**_

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't updated this in a while...it's not that big of a chapter or anything special, but the ball is slowly starting to roll...been focusing on A New Definition of Misery a lot lately...maybe even to the level I was of ANDoH. I mean...7 or so updates in 8 or so days...<strong>

**But I figured I may as well as update this, even though I lost a few of the chapters I had already wrote for this. In fact, this chapter was a rewrite of the original version...though I think the rewrite was actually better than the original, but I digress.**

**Adios, and review if you feel like it...but...just don't leave a cool story bro like someone did a few days ago. I know it was probably one of the people I know on a certain internet board who likes to mess with me like that, but...eh. I only make that accusation because they've done it before. But that aside, adios...again.**

**~TGG333**_**  
><strong>_


	4. The Masked Man

**Chapter One, Part Three: The Masked Man  
><strong>

_"I wake. I am alive. I hear the cries of little children in power armor from a place I am filled with nothing but hate for. They will fail in the end. It is destined to happen, to be. I am alive, because he willed it to be so. But I will never fight for him. Not willingly. If I cannot undo the damage, then fate will wash me away like so many others. I don't want to be nothing in a controlled husk that was once my being. As that's what FEV does. It destroys the person inside, and twists the body to the controller's whim. At least...that's what this FEV does. Ask anyone. I do not, like being manipulated."_ From the journal of the Lone Wanderer.

* * *

><p>At Fort Independence...it was night.<br>One of the Brotherhood guards sighed. The second guard sighed after the other had sighed.

"What is it? I know when you sigh, you start bitching." The First Brotherhood Guard said.

"Well...what the hell are we guarding here? The Outcasts stripped the place clean before they left to fucking California...sometimes I wish I would have gone with them." The Second Brotherhood Guard complained.

"We are guarding what...what Lyons wants us to guard." The First Brotherhood Guard said.

"So blind loyalty? That's not good enough for me anymore. What are we even doing here anymore? It used to be protecting the people of the wastes against the Enclave and the daily threats of the wastes itself, but now all we are, it seems like, is cannon fodder against god damn super mutants. Even now, we're guarding the abandoned base of a group of rebels that hated us! We, the supposed to be loyal servants of Lyons, note, I said Lyons, NOT the Brotherhood, have no fucking clue what's inside. Not to mention, nobody even attacks this place, so what the fuck is the point of guarding it?" The Second Brotherhood Guard said.

"Look, Lyons wants this place guarded. So there must be some worth to it." The First Brotherhood Guard said.

"Or, he just wants it guarded so no anti-Brotherhood group could move in. Again." The Second Brotherhood Guard said.

"For one, the Outcasts weren't anti-Brotherhood, they were anti-Lyons. For two...are you thinking about going Outcast? As you just won't shut the fuck up and quit complaining." The First Brotherhood Guard said.

"So wait, complaining instantly means I'm going Outcast? And why would anyone go Outcast anymore? You know the penalty Lyons instated for it? Death. I don't even see why nobody's standing up against him." The Second Brotherhood Guard said.

"...You just said exactly why. Why the hell would anybody stand up against him if they have the fear of death breathing on the back of their necks? Listen, I'm not saying you can't think like that, but please, just shut the fuck up about it on duty or near any other Brotherhood. I think it's funny, but the others take that type of shit seriously. They'll tell Lyons, then you end up in Mutie Town, Old Lamplight, or should I call it, Suicide Caverns? If not, they'll just shoot you right there." The First Brotherhood Guard said.

"One day, something will happen, someone will come along and make them change. Whether they want to or not." The Second Brotherhood Guard said. "...If not, and I'm still alive by then, I'll just skip to the West, following in the Outcasts' footsteps." The Second Brotherhood Guard said.

A long distance away from the front of Fort Independence...  
>A man in leather armor, that had a black duster over it, crouched behind a wrecked car, on the road that led to Fort Independence's front entrance. There was a strange mask, concealing his face. The barrel of a sniper rifle was on the hood of the car, and he was looking through the scope. He and the sniper rifle was barely visible due to it being at night.<p>

"Wait...what am I doing...? Normal guns are pointless against power armored..." He stopped muttering, as he noticed one of the Brotherhood Guards doing something.

The Second Brotherhood Guard suddenly took his helmet off, revealing his face, and his dark brown hair.

"What are you doing?" The First Brotherhood Guard asked.

"I've had that helmet on all fucking day...I can't take it off for one second?" The Second Brotherhood Guard asked.

"Perfect." The Masked Sniper whispered to himself. He took the shot, the bullet flew through the air, and landed right between the guard's eyes, reducing his face to a bloody mess. The sound of the shot had echoed through the area. The First Brotherhood Guard, turning to see his now dead partner, pulled out his plasma rifle in response, and ran into the Fort.

"Shit. He's probably going to get the whole god damn group of guards after my ass...that fucking snake Woran. He lied right to my face...and I gave him a mole rat for his information. He only said two guards. Then again, last time I spoke to him I was on the other side of the fucking country...hell, I don't even see how he would still know about stuff in the Capital Wasteland. Unless he's the god damn mutant prophet. Bah!" The Masked Sniper grumbled.

As predicted, several Brotherhood Guards ran out of the Fort, and were heading in his direction. However one stopped to investigate the dead guard.

"Well fuck. I hope this plasma rifle that old bastard sold me in Old Hideaway still works. Then again, no reason an old ex-Enclave soldier would lie when I said I was going to use it to kill Brotherhood..." The Masked Man said, pulling out a plasma rifle out of his bag. He put the sniper rifle behind the car, and steadied the plasma rifle, slightly over the hood of the car. He breathed in slowly, and began to fire on the advancing Brotherhood Guards. One plasma shot hit a guard right in the chest, killing him. The second plasma shot hit a guard's helmet, liquifying it and everything inside. The third and fourth guard fired their own plasma weapons back at the Masked Man. The Masked Man suddenly saw a vertibird hovering above, the side door slid opened, and a Brotherhood Soldier began to fire a plasma caster from overhead. The Masked Man quickly ducked, as the soldier had hit the wrecked car's reactor, and it was already flaming. The car blew up, and the Masked Man quickly got back up. He knew already he wouldn't be able to win this fight. Especially now that there was a soldier in a vertibird above him shooting a plasma caster of all things down at him.

The Masked Man fired off the remainder of the microfusion cells that was still in the plasma rifle, and quickly turned around and began to run. He had to run for a long time, because that vertibird pilot was almost as stubborn as he was. The Masked Man was now irritated.

"Fantastic...I need to get in there...if not..." The Masked Man shook his head. "I guess I'll have to go with Plan B then...but it'll be a while until he's capable of what he's meant for...Michael. Baby boy of the Lone Wanderer...well, possibly of the Lone Wanderer. Who the fuck knows. According to that ol' Fortune Teller, she should be giving birth to him in a day..." The Masked Man laughed.

_**End of Chapter One, Part Three: The Masked Man  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Figures that the fourth and final part of the first chapter would end with the birth of the possible protagonist that will take over for the Lone Wanderer in this sequel of ANDoH...who is the Masked Man I wonder? And will it take 23 chapters or longer to find out like in ANDoH?<strong>

**Who knows. But it's probably going to be even longer.**

**~TGG333**_**  
><strong>_


	5. The Birth of a Lyons

**Chapter One, Part Four: The Birth of a Lyons  
><strong>

_"He will be born. He will be the death of many things. Just like I am. I do not know if he is my son. But I do know, I feel bad for what he is going to go through. But I must worry about myself now. I feel it pulling me inside. Trying to take the light away. It is like a poison cloud. Always spreading. You try to close your mouth, you try not to breathe. But it gets into your lungs anyways. I would rather cut my lungs open, if that means I'd be free from it. But I can't. Even now it won't let me. Suicide, is a flawed solution, but it's my only one. But like a man dying of thirst and a bottle of water sitting on a high ledge...it's out of my reach."_ From the journal of the Lone Wanderer.

* * *

><p>A Brotherhood Soldier paced up and down the hallway outside of the Citadel clinic. Another soldier walked up to him.<p>

"What are you doing?" The Second Brotherhood Soldier asked.

"I'm nervous." The Nervous Brotherhood Soldier said.

"...Why?" The Second Brotherhood Soldier asked.

"What do you mean why? Sarah's in there right now, giving birth!" The Nervous Brotherhood Soldier said.

"...And? What, you're the father? Pah, right. And I'm of the Maxson blood line." The Second Brotherhood Soldier joked.

"This is not funny! If something happens in there, if she dies, or the baby dies, then that means a dead Lyons. Do you know what the hell Elder Lyons will do?" The Nervous Brotherhood Soldier said.

"First of all, nothing will go wrong, second, Elder Lyons isn't that bad." The Second Brotherhood Soldier said.

"That's what they always say before something fucks up! Also, what do you mean, isn't that bad? Have you been to Lamplight? I was sent there because I made the Elder angry by saying a certain something I shouldn't have. My whole god damn squad got...ripped apart by those things! Not muties, well, they're similar, BUT THEY'RE A HELL OF A LOT WORSE! They used tactics. TACTICS! Not to mention they were invisible and had huge swords that looked like they were bumpers from cars. If his daughter or grandchild dies? I'm gone, I'm running as fast as I can away from the Citadel." The Nervous Brotherhood Soldier said.

"Oh right, forgot you were given Lamplight that one day." The Second Brotherhood Soldier said. "How'd you even survive?" He asked.

"I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I made it out of the caverns, and I ran all the way back here. I shit you not, I ran to Elder Lyons' door, apologizing to him, over and over. Speaking of which, did he even come out of his room for...today?" The Nervous Brotherhood Soldier asked.

"No...I don't think I've seen outside of his room in months. Actually, I haven't seen him. He doesn't let anyone in his room. Sarah's in there alone, apart from the doctors." The Second Brotherhood Soldier said.

"Push!"

Both of the soldiers were quiet, until they heard the happy cheers coming from inside.

"It's a baby boy..."

"I'll name him...Michael. Michael William Lyons..." They could hear Sarah's voice.

"See? Everything's fine. No complications." The Second Brotherhood Soldier said.

"...Well, it's just that...the Lone Wanderer's mom..." The First Brotherhood Soldier whispered. The Second Brotherhood Soldier hit him on the head before he continued.

"Shut up. You know we can't talk about him. Where in the hell would you get the idea that..."he," is the father?" The Second Brotherhood Soldier said, irritated.

"Think about it. They traveled and fought together before the Enclave were defeated finally. She rejects any other Brotherhood member who even tries to get close to her. Who else could it be? It would have to be someone outside of the Citadel...and it had to have been nine months ago, obviously." The First Brotherhood Soldier said.

"Just...don't say that too loud around here, okay?" The Second Brotherhood Soldier said.

Inside the Citadel clinic...  
>Sarah was on the medical bed, and was handed Michael, the newborn boy, her son. Michael squirmed, his eyes closing and opening, trying to adjust to the light of the room.<p>

"Michael...you have a bright future in front of you...I hope." Sarah said.

_**End of Chapter One, Part Four: The Birth of a Lyons  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The birth of a new protagonist...and the end of chapter one. How will Michael's story be different to the Lone Wanderer's? Only one way to find out...of course, even after this chapter it'll still be in the..."beginning" stage of the story. As I still need to work out and take care of a few things, before AODoH can really...well, take off.<strong>

**Adios, and review if you want. Also...turns out a week ago ANDoH was added to the Vault 1 community run by Author00. Which I think is awesome, that somebody else found it good enough to add to their community. So, you should go check out the Vault 1 community. I saw a few familiar fanfictions I've actually read, and loved. Especially Tales From The Wasteland: Black As Oil. I know I've advertised my own fanfictions before, so I'm repaying the favor.  
><strong>

**~TGG333**_**  
><strong>_


	6. New Megaton, Coming Soon

**Chapter Two, Part One: New Megaton, Coming Soon  
><strong>

_"You know, sometimes I actually wonder what happened to some of my friends. Though, then I remember, some things just never change. Could be a bad thing. Could be a good thing. All depends." _From the journal of the Lone Wanderer.

* * *

><p>12 years before the true start of An Old Definition of Hell...there were people still helping build the town, but they had finished a good chunk of it...actually, they were going to make the town bigger than it originally was, as there was more people living here, after the relocation of mostly everyone due to the events of the first chapter of this story, A New Definition of Hell, that decided to stay in New Megaton. They had finished the wall and the gate, they were simply building more buildings and houses. Though the layout of the place was mostly the same.<p>

It was also the anniversary of the day that A New Definition of Hell started, when the Lone Wanderer had returned to Megaton from his adventure in Point Lookout, and found out the Enclave was back, which set everything that happened into motion.

The town was circular, well...now an oval due to the increased size. They tried to rebuild it like it once was. Where Moira's store once stood, was now a new store, compromised of all the traveling traders who decided to settle down in the new bustling town, and create their own store. Moira, now without her store, became the traveling salesman, employed by the owners of "The Pack Brahmin." And because of Mute using the restorative side of the crystal orb, and because of Harold and Bob's seeds all the way from Oasis, a sapling had sprung up a month later, right where the atomic bomb once sat in the center of the town, and right where the crystal orb was "planted."

For some reason, probably the orb's effects, the tree is fully grown by the true start of our story, An Old Definition of Hell. That's all you need to know for now, really.

Jenna was sitting a chair against the sapling of New Megaton, playing her violin, that she had acquired after sweet old lady Agatha was murdered in the events of A New Definition of Hell. She played every day, and every night. Pretty much everyone loved her music.

However...every once in a while, there's some drunk asshole who usually insults her or says rude and vulgar things to her. That was actually another reason why she adopted one of Snowy the Wolf and deceased Dogmeat's mate's pups. She named her, Snowflake, as if a tribute the pup's father. This night, the man was much much more drunk than he usually always was.

"Hey, baby...how about you and me go to my house, and make a different type of music, eh...?" The Drunk said.

"No. How many times do I have to tell you? Go pay the whore in the bar. Don't come and talk to me." Jenna said.

"Baby, don't talk like that...you know you want-" Jenna interrupted the Drunk before he even got the words out of his mouth.

"Snowflake. Maul." Jenna said, giving the half-wolf a command. Snowflake barked happily, and leaped onto the Drunk, and began to maul him. The Drunk's screams drowned out any other sound, so Jenna used this as an opportunity to take a break from playing. Jenna laughed, as she got an idea.

"Snowflake. Bathroom." Jenna said. The Drunk's screaming of no, did not matter, as the half-wolf ignored them, and began to urinate on the drunk, and then left a present on his chest afterwards. Snowflake hopped off of the Drunk, who was now furious.

"You bitch!" The Drunk yelled, storming off.

"You should be thankful! She made you smell better!" Jenna laughed.

Elsewhere, a New Megaton settler pounded on the door of Jericho's house. It was midnight. The settler knew who Jericho was, and knew what type of reception he would get if Jericho did answer the door, but he continued pounding on it over and over again anyways. While he was pounding on the door, suddenly a man in a wheel chair came up to him.

"You're knocking on HIS door?" The man in the wheelchair asked.

The settler looked to the man, and saw that he was in a wheelchair, and also had no legs.

"Uh...yeah. What uh...happened to your..." The man in the wheelchair instantly answered the question the settler was trying to ask.

"My legs? Oh, well...this asshole threw a grenade when I was using the bathroom during the first raid of the original Megaton. My name is Stockholm. I used to stand up there at the gate, I loved my job, as I loved standing so far up into the air with my sniper rifle...but then, he shot a fatman up there when I was taking a break. Then later he ended up doing the grenade gag I told you about. Now I have no legs. Sucks, it does. Actually that's why I came up to you, because I always warn anybody who knocks on this asshole's door. Do you want to become like me? No, you probably don't. Night, sir." Stockholm, the legless and retired watchman said, wheeling past the settler. He came to the next ramp, and ended up catching too much speed when he started rolling down it. His wheelchair ended up hitting the rail, the wheelchair stopped, but Stockholm was launched out of it, and propelled forwards through the air, and then inevitably, downwards. He survived the fall though. The settler ignored the cries for he could hear faintly coming from below, and resumed pounding on Jericho's door.

"Jericho! God damn it, I know you're awake in there! You never go to sleep. You just stay up all night devouring innocent children while drinking rum. Damn it Jericho, answer the fucking door already!" The settler yelled, pounding on the door as hard as he could.

Suddenly the door busted open, and an old grizzled man emerged. His eyes were full of anger because of the late night visitor.

"What, the fuck, do you want?" Jericho yelled, being passively aggressive.

"You know, you don't have to space out your words like that." The settler said.

"I only do it, when people are acting retarded. Like for instance, you pounding on my door at fucking midnight." Jericho said. "Now, what, do you want?" Jericho said, now irritated.

"Well...there's a band of raiders outside the town." The settler said, making it seem like an urgent matter.

"...So? Fucking shoot them. Fuck, I shot raiders when I WAS a raider. Shooting fucking new young cocky ass raiders who think they're the shit and capable of taking on an entire town is like a fucking chore around here. You go fucking do it. My whiskey and vodka is getting warm." Jericho said, about to shut the door, but the settler put his own boot between it, stopping Jericho from closing it.

"Well, but they haven't shot or shown hostility." The settler pleaded.

"...So you come to me? You should know by now that I'm not a person meant for peaceful tasks, Johnny boy. When they get enough numbers to break down the gate, and set fire to everything, then you call me. I'll handle it from there." Jericho said.

"But you would be the best one to-" Johnny the Settler, realized what he was about to say, and knew that Jericho was going to use it against him instantly.

"Oh, I get it now. It's not about you want my help, it's that you know I was once a raider, so you think I can fucking convince them to leave permanently, is that it?" Jericho asked, making Johnny unsure whether he was actually seriously offended or just messing with him. It was a tactic that Jericho often used. Johnny realized that there was no way out of it now, so he went with the first thing he had on his mind.

"Well actually I thought someone less intelligent than everyone else would have a better time convincing them. See, it's not because you were a raider. It's because you're not intelligent." Johnny said, unwisely.

"...Really? I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in this town who knows where exactly to hit someone's leg, that will cause it to break. I've actually pinpointed the exact spot. Same with the arms. Would an un-intelligent person know that?" Jericho asked, pushing the door open again, but this time, walking towards Johnny who was backing up as Jericho continued towards him.

"Well that's...street smarts I guess, but not book smarts-" Jericho continued to back Johnny up by walking closer to him.

"Well I guess book smarts wouldn't really matter, if an un-intelligent but street smart guy like me happened to break both of your legs in two hits. Then you'd be on the ground, screaming, HELP, HELP! I need someone else that's not intelligent but street smart to back me up!" Jericho said, still continuing towards Johnny.

Johnny was now against the rail, there was nowhere else to go but over the rail and down. But from this far up? Definitely breaking something, or death if you land the wrong way.

"Look, I'm sorry okay! Please...just don't murder me." Johnny cried, finally reaching his breaking point.

"I don't know...hm, what's that in your pocket? The bottle?" Jericho asked, noticing the bottle in Johnny's pocket.

"It's...my own alcoholic concoction...it's...rum, whiskey, vodka, and a little bit of my own creation mixed together." Johnny said.

"...Tell you what, you give me that, and I won't kill you, and I'll go deal with the raiders." Jericho bargained. Johnny eagerly handed the bottle of partly homemade, and mixed alcohol to Jericho. "Now...these raiders, did they even bring guns?" Jericho asked, while pulling the lid of the bottle off, and began to chug the bottle entirely.

"Well...actually no. Just melee weapons." Johnny said, as he watched Jericho chug his entire creation without flinching, depressingly.

"Jesus, the new generation is so fucking stupid that they forgot the part where they actually bring fucking guns to a raid...also, I'd make that a teeny tiny bit more alcoholic, Johnny Boy." Jericho said, tossing the empty glass bottle back to Johnny.

"...But the last person who taste tested it complained that it almost made them pass out..." Johnny said.

"Yeah, because it's a boring drink, there's not enough alcohol, obviously." Jericho said.

"But...but...how about you help me make something that you think has enough alcohol?" Johnny asked.

"I might one day, but for now, I have to go fucking deal with a bunch of assholes who think they're badasses. Raiders." Jericho said, walking back into his house, grabbing his shotgun he got from his mentor as a raider, after he died in the events of A New Definition of Hell, also, a bottle of rum.

"...Rum? I thought it was whiskey and vodka, you were drinking?" Johnny said.

"I drink rum when I do every little violent thing you assholes need done and won't stop bitching about. I drink whiskey when I'm about to sleep, vodka for when I'm relaxed, and the mixture of the two, whiska when I'm about to sleep AND I'm relaxed.

"And holy hell, that shotgun looks like it's been through wars." Johnny said.

"Well, that's probably because it has been, dipshit. I'm a fucking retired raider turned into a fucking grumbling protector of this god damn town, not some fucking asshole who stays in his house all day knitting shitty ass blankets, and apparently brewing up non-alcoholic drinks." Jericho grumbled as he walked past Johnny the Settler, loading shells into his shotgun.

"Fuck you asshole! ...I like my blankets, and my drinks." Johnny said.

Jericho ran to the gate of New Megaton which was exactly identical to the original Megaton's gate, but larger, and stronger, not to mention the lookouts had to open the gate for you. All these precautions were because of all the times Megaton had been attacked during A New Definition of Hell, not to mention, it got more attention now than back then, as now it's larger, has fertile ground, and has a lot of people. Jericho could still hear the grumbling of the workers behind, in the construction zone of the town, where people were dragging scrap metal, old pieces of buildings, pretty much anything that could be used in buildings. Especially any metal. They even had a scavenged welding gun.

Jericho was waiting for the lookouts to notice him, but they were preoccupied by shouting insults at the band of raiders outside, who only had melee weapons. Jericho cleared his throat loudly, trying to get the attention of the lookouts.

"Fuck it." Jericho said, grabbing a rock off of the ground. He tossed it up into the air and caught it in his hand, as if testing it. "Yeah...should do just fine..." Jericho said, launching the rock through the air, hitting one of the lookouts in the back of the head.

"Who the fuck?" The lookout yelled, rubbing the back of his head while turning around. "Oh you." The lookout said when he saw it was Jericho.

"Yeah, me. The guy who's here to do your fucking job for you." Jericho said.

"Good, I'm tired of hearing these piss ants." The lookout said.

"...Piss ants?" Jericho said.

"You never heard of that term?" The lookout asked.

"No...I thought of an ant that was pissed on when you said it." Jericho said.

"Well...actually, that would still work. Anyways, opening the gate now, you colossal asshole." The lookout said, beginning to turn his wheel while the other lookout turned his.

"You too buddy. But you know, I think I said the same thing you said to all of you assholes years ago. As I didn't want to do your jobs for you then, or now, you know...the job of defending the god damned town." Jericho said as the gate opened. Jericho walked towards the band of raiders holding various melee weapons while sighing and sipping his rum.

"Really? You're sending an old alcoholic bastard out? Is that the best you could muster up as a militia?" One of the raiders yelled up at the lookouts.

"Sure, I'm old, a bastard, and have a SERIOUS drinking problem, but do you know a real insult you've dealt to me, without fucking realizing? I'm so god damn old that the only use I have anymore is fighting little fucking children like you. You don't even know what a real raider is. Over the years, I've slowly lost my old newbie raider touch. What I'm referring to is, the stupidity, the rashness, the "You're going to get yourself fucking killed, you idiot" factor. All, well, most of it is gone. Retained some stuff, like humor. For instance..." Jericho cleared his throat about to say his joke.

All of the raiders looked at each other, as if they weren't sure if this old guy was being serious.

"Do you want to know what I was doing when you were being bored by your, no doubt, whore of a mother? I was raiding a house, fucking his mother. After sexually harassing his mother. After that, I bitch slapped your mother. And the funny thing is, I probably actually did have sex with one of your mothers to create you. And I am so, so, so sorry if I did...help bring you into the world. Because really, that's just an insult to my god damn genes if you are from me." Jericho said, pretty much insulting each and every raider that was there.

"Old man, you don't know shit about us." One of the other raiders said, slightly more unsure of their possible chance for success in getting past Jericho to even start the raid of Megaton.

"Look at yourself. You came to the largest town of the wasteland, carrying nailboards, a machete...and oh my God, please don't tell me you have a fucking switchblade." Jericho said, looking at all of their weapons.

"I...had nothing else. What, are you some type of fucking raider teacher?" The one with the switchblade asked.

"...Hell, I may as well be. I'm fucking old enough to be. And I really wasn't kidding about possibly being the father one of you. I no doubt have at least...sixteen, if not more illegitimate children. I mean...in my younger days I actually...killed some of them after...or...during. I was a bit...more insane back then. But anyways, you don't fucking go after the main fucking town, you build up to that shit. Unless...you're fucking greatly equipped, and have a bunch of fucking cages with controlled god damn deathclaws. You go after the travelers. Fuck those god damn mutant freaks, why the fuck should they take YOUR victims? You kill more people, get more shit, attract more members meaning more raiders, then you'd be a force that could fuck shit up." Jericho said.

"Hey...do you think he's trying to convince them to leave?" One of the lookouts asked the other, not being able to hear what Jericho was actually saying.

"Fuck no, that's not like that asshole at all. Watch, he's about to fucking beat the shit and kill all of them." The Second Lookout said.

"...I bet you thirty caps that he is going to try and convince them to leave." The First Lookout said.

"...No fucking way I'm taking a bet on this guy, I did before in the past, for the same god damn amount of caps. He was about to fight some drunk ass who stole his beer in the old Moriarty's, and for some reason I thought the drunk guy had some chance of winning, so I bet caps with my friend on the drunk guy, he bet on Jericho. Drunk guy ended up getting his fucking hand cut off. Point is, Jericho is fucking unpredictable. I ain't betting on that again." The Second Lookout said.

"You know...a lot of what you're saying is actually...making me feel like a retard right now, Jesus Christ what was I thinking?" The leader of the band of raiders said to Jericho. "We'll leave...going to go become stronger...might return some day." The leader of the band of raiders said, about to leave.

Jericho took another chug of his rum, and spoke again.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said I was going to let you leave alive?" Jericho asked.

"...You implied you were. I mean why else would you correct our mistakes?" The leader asked.

"You didn't understand what I was actually doing then. I was showing how much of idiots you were, right before I killed you. And apparently I'm going to make you feel like an idiot a second time, as you seriously thought I was going to let you walk away." Jericho said, suddenly launching his empty glass bottle right for the leader. The bottle connected with his face, and shattered into pieces. His face was now covered in blood.

"You son of a bitch!" The leader screamed.

"Hey, I'm an old bastard alright. But you have to at least admit I still have a fucking eagle's eye." Jericho laughed, pulling the shot gun off of his back. The raiders knew that there was no point in running, as Jericho would chase them down probably, and there was really no point in running closer to the ancient maniac waving around a shotgun, so their plan was pretty much just to scramble and dodge shotgun blasts to try to get as close as they could get, to at least get one hit in anyways. It didn't go so well.

Eventually all of the raiders were dead except for the leader. But he had blood coming out of his chest rapidly due to a shotgun blast partially hitting him.

"You...son of...a bitch...I hate...you...I swear...to God...I will...fucking...murder...you..." The leader said, as more blood leaked onto the dirt.

"Jesus Christ, I know you have a fucking shotgun blast to your chest, but fucking speak in full sentences. The say a word every other minute thing is retarded, and pisses me off." Jericho complained at the way the almost dead raider was talking.

"I...don't...give...a...flying...fuck." The leader said, as he died. Jericho was about to walk away, but had a twisted laugh. He searched through the raiders' possessions, and found enough alcohol, and a set of matches. He began to pour the alcohol over the corpses, in some sort of a pattern. The lookouts looked at him strange. Jericho backed away far enough, lit a match, and flicked it towards the start of the alcohol trail.

Obviously, flames went up in almost an instant. Not huge flames...at least, not yet. The lookouts laughed.

"Oh that clever bastard."

As the alcohol trail that Jericho had poured, and set on fire, actually spelled, H-E-L-L. You could only see the word from being above ground though, which was why the lookouts were able to see it.

**_End of Chapter 2, Part One: New Megaton, Coming Soon_**

* * *

><p><strong>You probably noticed, but I made a lot of references to ANDoH's first few chapters in this chapter. Like the dog using the bathroom on the drunk, the guy who made a bet that a drunk guy was going to beat Jericho in a fight for thirty caps made a come back, Stockholm made another appearance with no legs and in a wheelchair because of Jericho, the whole HELL thing at the end. Yeah...good times. It's been a WHILE since the beginning of ANDoH obviously, as it's two years later, so I put in this author's note and what not. As October 28th, 2008, Fallout 3 came out. A year later that day, I put ANDoH up on .<br>**

**Not only that, but it is the first chapter of AODoH that shows New Megaton, Jenna, and Jericho. It's a good change of pace...which is usually need every once in a while. Which is why I've been working on ANDoM a lot...got about a 30 page long packet of it that I still need to type. Then in November two games I really want are coming out, Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim, and Assassin's Creed Revelations...not to mention the writing contest I'm taking a part of...maybe you've heard of it, NaNoWriMo.**

**The objective is to write a 50,000 word long story (can be fanfiction) by the end of November, starting November 1st. I'm going to do a unique Fallout fanfiction, which will no doubt be far different from my current stories, as it's a very different location. If you're interested, the site is, . My name on there is PostApocalypseWriter333. Fits, right? But don't mistake, I will begin seriously writing this soon. As a matter of fact, I'm no doubt going to update it with another part, about Michael before NaNoWriMo even begins. Might be tomorrow actually.**

**Anyhow, happy October 28th, everyone, and adios.**

**Oh, and also, this chapter is 4,090 words...though, author note might have helped that, but still. It's either the longest chapter of AODoH yet, or the second longest.  
><strong>

**~BeenWritingForTwoYearsTGG333**


	7. Michael's Curiosity

**Chapter Two, Part Two: Michael's Curiosity  
><strong>

_"He will wonder. He will wander, in search of his father. In search of me. But even I don't know if I truly am his father. The memories of the old days...feel distant. I can barely remember them anymore, but some of them I relive every second of my being. This is the curse of the FEV that is inside of me. Even though I am not sure that he is my son, I feel the same feeling my own father felt. I do not want him to follow in my footsteps, I do not want him to find me...as I know he'll have a better life if he doesn't. It would not matter if a thousand people explained this to him in better words than my own. He would still ignore them, and continue to search for me. I know, because I was him...but the difference between me and him...I got to know my father before he left me. Hell, I knew who my father truly was without a doubt."_ From the journal of the Lone Wanderer.

* * *

><p>Nine years after Michael's birth...twelve years before the true start of his story. He is nine years old.<br>Sarah was holding her son's hand, walking through the hallways of the Citadel. Michael looked around as they walked. Brotherhood Paladins, scribes, were all walking by them and standing to the side. Michael's attention was grabbed, by a significantly larger Paladin with his helmet off. He had long black hair, but it was tucked into the inside of his power armor.

"...Hello Arthur." Sarah said, to the man.

"You are still the only one who doesn't refer to me as, just Maxson. I like that. Hello Mike." Arthur Maxson said, to the young boy Lyons, tussling his hair.

"Quit it!" Michael smiled, getting Arthur to quit messing with his hair.

"You're more than just your name...everyone is. People seem to forget that around here now." Sarah said.

"Well...names are the only things that matter to some people. Oops, got to go...helping out around the Citadel...already did all my other tasks." Arthur said, walking on. Michael could hear two other nearby paladins murmur in the background.

"There goes one of the best Paladins ever..." The First Paladin said.

"You're just saying that because he's a Maxson." The Second Paladin said.

"No, I'm saying that because he took down a behemoth when he was an initiate." The First Paladin said.

"That didn't happen. That was just an over exaggerated story, of Maxson's greatness. How many of those are there...? Oh yeah, a shit ton." The Second Paladin said.

"Ask the other initiates that were with him. Hell, ask the scribes who went to collect gallons and gallons of super mutant blood from the damn thing." The First Paladin said. "After that, he became a paladin. Before the age of even twenty one. Hell, there are older initiates than that who are STILL initiates." The First Paladin said.

"I just don't think he's as great as everybody says. Sure, he's a Maxson but..." The Second Paladin was interrupted by the First Paladin.

"You're just saying that because he told everybody about how he walked in on you in the bathroom, and you screamed because you thought it was a super mutant." The First Paladin laughed.

"Shut up...I'm extra aware of my surroundings." The Second Paladin said.

"I don't think screaming when you were taking a dump was really being extra aware of your surroundings." The First Paladin said.

"Gah..." The Second Paladin walked away, frustrated.

Michael and Sarah continued to walk through the hallway, until they reached their quarters. They passed a power armored man, who watched them intently. Michael looked up and saw that Sarah and the man were exchanging not good looks with each other. But in the end, Sarah ended up just taking Michael back into their quarters.

"Mom, who was that guy?" Michael asked, curious.

"Marcus. He was once a general. He did something very bad, and got demoted all the way back to Paladin. Though he should have been dragged out and shot." Sarah said, grimly, and grudgingly.

"What'd he do?" Michael asked.

"Like I said...something very bad. That's enough." Sarah said, walking away towards the fridge. Young Michael suddenly brought up the courage to ask a question he knew would get his mother's attention instantly.

"Hey, mom...who's my dad? Where is he...?" Michael asked.

"...Your dad...?" Sarah said, realizing the question.

There was a moment of silence between Michael and his mother.

"Your dad was...a very special person. He...was someone I met a long time ago in the wastes...you know, the city? The one I always tell you, that you'll hopefully never have to enter? I'll make sure you won't have to enter it as long as I'm still with you. But, I'm still going to train you when you get a few more years older, just in case if you do have to go...you'll be able to fight them off." Sarah said, trying to derail the conversation away from Michael's father.

"Where'd he go?" Michael said, determined to know.

"...He's gone." Sarah said, grimly.

"What was his name?" Michael asked, determined to at least find out his name.

"...I'll...tell you when you're older. Please, let's drop it for now." Sarah said.

Michael was about to ask something even worse, while he wanted to stop himself, he couldn't.

"...Why didn't he want to be with us?" Michael asked.

"...He had different things on his mind, I guess." Sarah said.

There was yet another moment of silence between them, but this time it wasn't broken by either one.

_**End of Chapter Two, Part Two: Michael's Curiosity  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I lied. I posted the second chapter right after the first one, even though I said I was going to post this one tomorrow possibly. Figured it's been a while since I updated, and it being the 28th and all...why not?<strong>

**This chapter is just a section of Michael's childhood...still in the same time that the last chapter took place in, but next chapter will be like in his teen years. Then of course, following the tradition of the Fallout 3 beginning, his adult years and the beginning of his journey! Yay!**

**Actually, might be more than just two chapters...depends.**

**Adios.**

**~TGG333**


	8. So I Kidnapped You, Big Deal

**Chapter Two, Part Three: So I Kidnapped You, Big Deal**

At an unknown place and an unknown time...**  
><strong>

"In the dark shall emerge from the fiery depths of hell, and swallow the shell of the hollow who dwell and the shadows of all who are willing to sell, their souls for this false life, this horrible power, and it g-g-goes, 123, 123, 123...oh, you are awake now?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I had a great life once. Well not all that great, I killed and killed and killed. Then killed some more. Now I'm 99% insane, and I hear this god damned voice in my head, whispering in my ear, trying to control me. This is the power of him, The Second Master, or whatever he wants to call himself."

"Then you shouldn't have accepted the FEV."

"I didn't have a choice. This was forced on me, and now I am supposed to be his tool? He sends me a god damned package that triggers my mutations using my own friend? Fucking Couriers."

"What was the package?"

"Simply...the framed Bible quote. I am Alpha and Omega, and all that. Figures something as simple as that would make me remember, and the memories triggered the FEV's cycle to begin. Now, I am trapped."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"I know your past. You've dabbled with FEV quite a lot haven't you?"

"Science is...a funny thing. So I found some FEV and I started to toy around with it, I mean I'm not an expert with it, but obviously you won't find that many other people who have as much experience with it."

"That's why I've brought you here."

"Well yeah, but you never said what you want me to try to do..."

"...A cure."

"Impossible."

"It's a virus god damn it, right there in the name...there has to be some way to cure it...to kill it. I know the Enclave had a way, but that killed the person or creature too...I just want to kill the FEV, not myself. Though then again, maybe myself would be good too. My FEV is...granted, no normal FEV but if an atomic deity or high power somehow getting a huge mass of land with a town on it to float in the air is possible, then god damn it, this should be too..."

"What you're asking for is a miracle."

"If I cannot cure it...then the results will be...devastating. Do you know of New Vegas?"

"Of course I know of it. If we leave your cave, I can point it out to you if you have trouble with seeing the light, or the Lucky 38..."

"New Vegas, will be one of the places wiped out if I do not cure myself..."

"You are no Master... and surely whoever infected you isn't one either."

"Don't underestimate. It'll be the last thing you'll do."

"So you're saying that you'll be the cause of New Vegas, and you're suggesting, other civilizations' fall?"

"Indirectly, but yes. Even now I hide from the hounds that search for me..."

"Uh...with all of...that, I just realized we never...introduced each other. And please, can you take this damned blindfold off of me?"

"Oh, sorry...I forgot about it. My name is...it's been numerous things. The Demon, the Lone Wanderer, William, the Mutant, the Hermit, the Lone Rider...pick whichever you like. But please keep it discreet, if you go out anytime. Though you actually wouldn't ever have to, as there's plenty of food in this cavern, along with a clean supply of water...though I think you actually do leave the cavern a few times." The Lone Wanderer said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, a fortune teller a long time ago showed me the future...and I know all of it will happen. Yet, something a friend told me a while ago made me want to start trying to resist it, to change it." The Lone Wanderer said.

He was wearing an armored black hooded robe, and he had half of a mask on his face, and for some reason it was concealing the non-mutated half of his face.

"You may be wondering about the mask... when the mutation started...I was in a bit... of a rage, and I ripped half of the mask off. Some would say I masked the non-mutated half because I do not want it to be exposed to the mutated half. Though, like that would stop it...I mean my whole left side is like this now...I haven't grown yet, but you can damn well bet that I will...at least it's slow. Of course, that means the pain is prolonged and worse, and actually, I shouldn't even really be able to walk with this much, but I'll endure it...I mean I survived the Washington Monument crumbling beneath my feet, I survived falling from a Vertibird, survived the numerous mutants and other chaos afterwards, and numerous other things." The Lone Wanderer laughed.

"Well...my name is Dr. Richards. I'll try to help you as best as I can but..." The man in the white doctor's outfit said, slightly fearful of the half mutant.

"Thank you, as that is really all I ask for...I know suddenly dragging you here was...a feral thing to do, but I cannot go near that town for long. They always fire at me. I once lived at Jacobstown, but Marcus kicked me out. For we...differed in opinions, but I respected him enough to leave his town when he didn't want me there anymore." The Lone Wanderer said, moving around in his cave dwelling.

"So, this is your plan? Just kidnap me and ask if I want to help you? You've got nothing here...we're in a cave." Dr. Richards said, criticizing the Lone Wanderer.

"Everything needs a starting point." The Lone Wanderer said, scraping the tip of a machete against one of the rock walls adding one to several of the tally marks that were all around.

**End of Chapter Two, Part Three: So I Kidnapped You, Big Deal**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lone Wanderer, boy you're a lot more fucked up than last time I wrote you. Not to mention the fact he completely relocated himself. I mean, the jump from the Capital Wasteland to New Vegas is a big one...<strong>

**Anything could have happened between...**

**Adios.**

**~TGG333  
><strong>


	9. Stabby's Time To Shine

**Chapter Two, Part Four: Stabby's Time To Shine**

"Are you ready? Come on! Where's your motivation?" Steve the Knife yelled.

"God damn it, we've been at this for years. I'm tired of it. Look, Steve...we need to go somewhere else." Stabby growled, at his talking knife.

"You're serious? But, but, but, the Pitt's our home!" Steve the Knife cried.

"I remembered everything, I'm fucking done with this shithole. In fact, I thought I'd stop hearing you after remembering everything, but I guess not." Stabby said.

"What a way to treat your best friend. No, it's alright. It's fine. Turn your back on the knife that's been here for you through your entire life." Steve said, getting upset.

"Look, don't be that way. I'm not saying I'm just going to throw you in some dumpster, maybe we should just tone down the craziness now. At least a little bit." Stabby said.

"You shouldn't change who you are. And I thought you were going to turn into a Trog anyways." Steve said.

"Well I was, until the whole defeat of Ashur and kidnap his child slash cure thing happened." Stabby said.

"The cure was a baby? How the hell...what did you do to be cured, fuck it?" Steve asked.

"No, I...look, I don't have time to explain this to you. You see those fucking chumps over there?" Stabby asked, looking at the group of Pitt Residents who were armed with the favored auto-axes.

"No, I don't. BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING KNIFE AND DON'T HAVE EYES." Steve said.

"Don't you dare even start using logic on me. You're a fucking talking knife alright, if you have the ability to talk then that means you have to be able to see too, or it'd be fucking crazy talk." Stabby said.

"Whatever." Steve said.

"Anyways, all of those assholes are new, and I have to show them around and what to do. Scavenging metal and all that bullshit. Also Trog population control. I'm the one with the most experience out here in Trogland, so obviously they're turfing this shit to me." Stabby said.

"If we did leave the Pitt, then what would we even do? Where would we even go?" Steve asked.

"Honestly, I might go after the assholes who helped kill my family. I mean I went after Ashur and the other raiders for so long because of it, it'd only be fair to also kill the Brotherhood." Stabby said.

"The Brotherhood...a group of power armor wearing, energy weapon carrying assholes...and all you have is me. Yeah...that'll definitely go well." Steve criticized.

"Shut up." Stabby said.

"Oh, I think some trogs are coming towards us..." Steve said, alert.

Stabby looked up to the rusted building next to him to see several Trogs on the top, staring at the group of initiates that he was supposed to be showing around, but instead he was talking to his knife. The trogs leaped for the initiates, but Stabby ran up in front of them quickly, so instead of some off-guard initiates, they all got Stabby to deal with.

The first one who had been already about to attack one of the initiates got close enough to Stabby where he could stick Steve through its face, and he also slashed its throat while he was at it. Two of the trogs tried to double team Stabby, but it was no good, as he dodged the efforts of one while he brutally sliced the other, and after he was done with that one he simply stuck Steve in the second one's face.

To greet the last three remaining trogs, he ripped out Steve, and charged at all of them. Stabby pulled the left arm of one back behind it, and he broke it. The other two were capable of clawing Stabby a few times, but Stabby was not reluctant to bring Steve back out to finish them. He simply decapitated the third one which he had broken his left arm.

"Holy shit." One of the initiates said.

"Well, I kind of wanted to teach you all with the first encounter, but there'll always be more trogs to kill. That's one of the main things to remember out here. The key is, to not be afraid, and I don't mean block out fear entirely, use some of it to remain aware, expect everything. You do not want to know how many people I've seen die because they shit their pants at the first trog dropping from the ceiling. It's...honestly? Embarrassing. Oh, and also, don't use the bathroom out here. It's just a no no, as trogs see that as a GREAT time to attack for some reason. Anyhow, follow me and I'll show you how to get metal out here..." Stabby said, moving on with the group of initiates following him.

_**End of Chapter Two, Part Four: Stabby's Time To Shine**_

* * *

><p><strong>The star of A Pitt Full of Blood even is making an appearance, Stabby the insane boy who has nothing but his best friend in the world, his talking knife.<strong>

**Adios.**

**~TGG333  
><strong>


	10. On His Way To a Reunion

**Chapter Two, Part Five: On His Way to a Reunion**

At an unknown time, and an unknown place...**  
><strong>

"You can't do this, Josh!" The man in leather armor screamed, tied up in the back seat of the car. He and this Josh, who was no doubt the driver, could hear the bouncing of the third person that he had sort of captured. Josh was simply speeding around the wide empty open plains of dirt for the hell of it, maybe to mess with his passengers.

"Like hell I can't. I got this car working again, I fucking built our god damned raiding group the fuck up, and you'll never fucking forget it after I'm done with you." Josh growled, suddenly causing the car to do a power slide which sent the backseat captives flying to the opposite side.

"God damn it! What are you going to do, kill everyone who doesn't listen to you? Or disagrees about something?" The man screamed.

"If I was, I wouldn't have grabbed you three. No, see, I'm going to kill the ones that are the most annoying to send a message, and then kill your fuckface leader who put me out of power. What was his name again? Seriously, this is like the third time this has happened, each time they died, why do they continue to keep trying? I mean I know they're raiders, but seriously." Josh complained.

Suddenly gunshots were heard, and Josh knew it was hitting the car. Luckily, he was smart enough to put metal over where the glass windows used to be, except for the driver, passenger, and the back window so he could see behind him and to the sides. Now he thought about it, it was a stupid idea to not do the back one as well, visibility be damned, as someone could just aim right through and shoot him.

There were four or so raiders riding motorcycles that HE fixed up, firing at him, and they weren't even aiming for the back window, but the car itself.

"...I honestly don't even know why I continue to lead these assholes. If they're going to try to take me out, then do it right, damn it." Josh complained, doing another power slide and grabbing his submachine gun that was at his side, and he fired out of the open driver window at the raiders on motorcycles. One of them was hit directly and fell off of his bike, the second one's tires were blown out, and the third one was hit right in the face, but more came, and Josh quickly accelerated again, and the chase was on once again.

Suddenly a vertibird hovered above, and launched a missile right in front of Josh's car.

"Of fucking course, how could I have forgotten the Vertibir—wait, but I didn't teach anyone else how to fly it..." Josh said, a few seconds before the explosion happened. He tried to quickly stop the car, but it was too late, and the car did several fiery flips before finally landing. His passengers were obviously by now all pretty dead, but at least he upgraded the driver portion of the car to withstand a lot of punishment...of course, obviously he was still pretty injured. He crawled out of the fiery wreckage, via the driver's window, and he was greeted by several raiders who had now gotten off of their motorcycles, and held their guns up towards him, and not to mention the vertibird still hovered directly above him.

"This was your plan? Really? Just try to drive away with hostages?" One of the raiders barked.

"It wasn't hard to know the speeding vehicle was you, considering who the hell else has a car these days?" Another raider yelled.

"That wasn't my whole plan, morons." Josh laughed, suddenly reaching into his pocket and feeling the device he had stashed there, discreetly. He took a step back, and pushed the button that was on it, and suddenly the motorcycles behind them exploded and sent them all tumbling down, and set one or two of them on fire. Mechanical parts were everywhere, along with flames.

"God damn it! You would put explosives to your own machines?" One of the surviving raiders said, as he tried to get back up.

They hadn't even noticed that the Vertibird had also exploded, and was now spiraling down out of control.

"Ya see, there's one thing that none of you raiders will ever have, that I own. Or that you can even take from me. You want to know what it is?" Josh mocked, taking several steps back, as the vertibird went through the air, only barely over himself, and right into the raiders, resulting in another explosion along with fatalities.

...Luck.

"Well... I guess, considering they don't love me anymore, I'm going to go catch up with an old relative... I haven't seen him in years, not since that night." Josh said.

Josh looked down at his necklace... his mother's necklace.

"Mom always did favor me...but you never liked that...did you Jericho? Granted, we didn't know her for long...but she always loved us. When you were taken by the raiders, her heart was broken. Shattered. All that remained was her little boy...her oldest, was gone, and she had no way of getting him back without trying to go against all of the raiders herself. She wasn't even surprised that they took you rather than her...hurt her emotionally, and it'll hurt that much worse. They almost got me, but the robot I had tinkered with suddenly turned on, and killed them. I was just a little boy, but I was capable of fixing up a hulking sentry bot. Then...years later, what happened? Jericho happened. THE Jericho, I should say. Not my brother...not anymore." Josh said, taking off the necklace and holding it in the palm of his hands.

"Drenched in blood, the monster...his target was clear. He didn't care anymore about the people he used to know...not at all. Our mom told us that our father was a past raider as well, and that he even formed a huge group of raiders in the Capital Wasteland, but she had left them many years ago after she was pregnant with me, and as Jericho grew up. Apparently right before she left, our father kicked the bucket. She did say he was pretty old...and that he had literally been almost everywhere. But he had a new father...a hulking fucking monster. I'll never forget his name. Sav. He cheered him on, as Jericho did what he did. Maybe he just forgot who we were. Maybe he was just brainwashed so much by those raiders that he was nothing more than another one of them now. Maybe...just maybe..." Josh squeezed the necklace in his hand so tight that it left a mark in the middle of it.

"...he enjoyed it. He threw me into the wall, into one of my robots. One of the other ones held me down, forced me to see it. Forced me to see him... kill her. He didn't care that it was his own mother...he was heartless. Brutal...he left her in pieces. Blood was everywhere, tears running from my face. He looked right into my eyes, and simply said...I'll never forget it. He said, "We will meet again." They left me alive. Why. Why would they? I knew Jericho wanted to toy with me, he was already insane. I left, and some would say I followed in his footsteps, but I didn't. I became a raider for a simple reason really. Training, to become skillful. Skillful enough to challenge and even beat the monster that my brother has became. I was disgusted, I'm still disgusted by them. But of course, it wore me down, innocence is gone, and now...all I want is to reunite with my brother...and say hello." Josh said, releasing the pressure he had on the necklace, and putting it back on. He salvaged his bag from the trunk of the car, and got out his pre-war map, and began to take routes and roads...

To the Capital Wasteland...

_**End of Chapter Two, Part Five: On His Way to a Family Reunion**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jericho has family? Hoooooooooly sheeeeeeeeet. Actually, I got the idea of this chapter because of changing AODoH into AND, which I've already explained is a mixture of all my stories. I never got to it, but I planned making Jericho's life before the Lone Wanderer it's own story, and that included Josh. So now here he is. I bet the reunion won't be a happy one.<strong>

**Adios.**

**~TGG333**


	11. Guardian Angel

**Chapter Three, Part One: Guardian Angel**

At an unknown time, and unknown place.

"Don't you see? All of this is your fault, ISN'T IT?" The Second Master, once known as Dr. FEV laughed.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this...you caused all of it..." Michael grunted, with his blood everywhere.

"There is no happy ending. Surely, you've become like your father by now, after all of your traveling...after all you've seen." The Second Master said. "But oh wait, is he your father? Who knows? I do, but of course I would." The Second Master taunted.

"He's a delusional cynical depressed mutant prick, just like you." Michael insulted, in much pain. "So I would say I'm not like him..." Michael growled.

"You can try to hide it, but I can see through you. The guilt of leading your friends, everyone you cared about...just to die. It's ripping you apart inside. What was your goal anyways? To find your father? Stop the mutant race, like you ever even had a slight fucking chance to succeed? What is it...I want you to say it, yourself. Come on now...if you have the energy to bark insults at me, then surely you can say this one thing." The Second Master said.

"I...I wanted to be...like the Lone Wanderer." Michael growled.

"The irony is killing me inside! If it's even irony. I don't care to identify if it is or it isn't, the comedy of this situation is killing me inside I should say. Though you don't find any of this funny, do you?" The Second Master laughed.

"So many have died...just for following me...just because I was there." Michael said, sorrowfully.

"Was it worth it?" The Second Master said.

"...No." Michael said.

"If you could go back, to the moment where you escaped from the Citadel...what would you have done differently?" The Second Master said.

"Drown myself." Michael said.

"Oh, but Michael...that's such a pessimistic view of yours. Give me a real answer." The Second Master said.

"I just did." Michael refused.

The Second Master reached down and picked up Michael with ease, and raised him into the air with only one hand.

"I'd...get to a point...where I'd actually been able to defeat you." Michael said.

"But even you know that's impossible." The Second Master chuckled, simply dropping Michael.

"Anything's possible..." Michael coughed.

"Bahahahaha, yes, maybe in some cases...but not this case-" Suddenly the Second Master was attacked by something that was charging towards him and familiar. The back of a shotgun hit him directly in the face, actually causing him to stagger a bit. The culprit of the attack was none other than Jericho.

"Fucking Christ, another battlefield in the middle of no-fucking-where? That's just fucking empty ground as if it's meant for something like this. How many fucking times has this been already?" Jericho grumbled, shooting his shotgun at him several times.

"Ah, of course...the ancient raider, who chose to settle down with his son. You were never good with family matters, were you?" The Second Master laughed, enduring and allowing Jericho's attacks to go on.

"You can try all you fucking want, but you know your fuckin' mind games won't work on me." Jericho growled, still firing shotgun blast after shotgun blast.

"Yes, because you're emotionally untouchable, and such a big bad old washed up raider, you'd be able to not be hurt emotionally." The Second Master laughed.

"No, because I'm fucking okay with all the shit I've done. My mother, never going to come back, I'll never be able to undo it, my brother fucking hates me, big fuckin' deal, and my son fucking hates me also, and wanted to become a raider, until I literally smacked the shit out of him after running off to become one." Jericho said.

"Of course...as I said before. Even you cannot kill me, so perhaps you should give it up?" The Second Master laughed.

"Come on Jericho! We...we gotta get out of here...get the others and escape..." Michael said.

"Are you fuckin' stupid, kid!" Jericho yelled, reloading and resuming blasting the Second Master. "I've fought things that no man should have survived! I didn't give half of a fuck then, and I don't now! Get the fuck out of here, Michael!" Jericho yelled.

"No fuck that! I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself...we're surviving this. We are surviving this. WE ARE FUCKING SURVIVING THIS." Michael yelled, getting up and refusing Jericho's command.

"The fuck put in your head that I'm not? I'll fucking catch up!" Jericho yelled, getting more frustrated with Michael than the seemingly indestructible mutant that just wouldn't fucking leave them alone.

"He's got a point...as when he leaves, I'm going to bend your mentor's shotgun and choke you to death with it." The Second Master smiled.

"Will you just fucking run already!" Jericho yelled at Michael, who still refused to move. "I said fucking run, or I'll fucking make you run!" Jericho yelled, suddenly aiming his shotgun at Michael, who finally got the fucking message and began to run.

"Hahahahehe, the old raider is such a hero that he had his replacement for the "original kid" run away so he didn't have to see his mentor die." The Second Master laughed.

"Die? Ha! I know you're confident of your mind powers, immortality, or whatever the fuck you have, but I've survived worse." Jericho said, reloading his shotgun.

"Have you spoken with him since before you all thought he died? Before he met him?" The Second Master asked.

"Actually, I fucking did. A month or so after. It didn't go well, but fuck him." Jericho said.

"You didn't have the heart to tell Michael, did you? Oh the irony...so you let him go on this adventure and so many deaths happened, just so he could find out what you already knew." The Second Master said.

"He wasn't the Lone Wanderer. He wasn't the kid. So fuck him. How could I tell him that who he's been searching for, for so long is such a dick? Not to mention, probably your puppet. Some things you just gotta find out yourself. Of course, I fucked up everything and caused it to be like this in the end, but fuck it. No going back and changing it." Jericho said.

* * *

><p><em>It was raining, hard, but Jericho was still outside, simply walking. He didn't know why, it was well past midnight.<em>

_Then suddenly he saw something, saw something he felt sorrow at. Also felt the fear of him finally slipping into senility. There was a man in a familiar armor, a man with long hair and a new looking beard, but Jericho knew it was him. Who else would it be?_

_He was simply staring down at the spot of his own grave. The dirt now being moist from all of the rain. For some reason he had a mask on concealing his identity, but as said before, Jericho knew. He could easily sense that it was him, but now, he had an aura of sorrow surrounding him._

_"I see they've begun rebuilding already."_

_The words hit Jericho, but they had no effect...not even a hello, or explanation._

_"It's funny. The things one can see, just from a glimpse. A quick second. It felt like an eternity. Ignorance truly is bliss, for now that I know everything...I realize nothing can be changed. We are all doomed in the end."_

_Jericho easily and very quickly grew pissed off at him, despite the fact that he was also a second ago happy that he wasn't dead, if Jericho wasn't going senile._

_"Doomed from fucking what?" Jericho yelled._

_"The mutants. They'll kill us all. I'll...kill you all. There's others, not as strong as I am, but there's others. I haven't fully...changed yet, but I will." The Lone Wanderer said, sorrowfully, removing his mask. Jericho could see that a small part of one side was mutated already._

_"So you'll become another of the stupid mutants. All they have is numbers." Jericho said, not knowing at that time about the different ones._

_"No...see, this is why I said ignorance is bliss. You do not know yet. He's going to drown the entire world in the blood of humanity." The Lone Wanderer said._

_"So if you know everything, then you know-" Jericho didn't even have to say it._

_"That Sarah is pregnant? Yes...she is." The Lone Wanderer said._

_"Don't you think you should go and see her?" Jericho said._

_"No." The Lone Wanderer let out a sad single laugh._

_"Why the fuck not. It might be your kid, though I don't know how many guys she may have been fu-" Jericho was interrupted by the Lone Wanderer._

_"It may, it may not be. Sarah does not love me. She may have before, but no longer. I do not love her either. Then again, I feel no emotion anymore. Not with the FEV...pulsing, spreading. Not to mention...the Brotherhood are not allies anymore. They will shoot me if I walk or get anywhere near them. For being a mutant and being who I am" The Lone Wanderer said._

_"What in the fuck are you saying?" Jericho said._

_"You'll find out, I guess is all I can tell you. All I wanted was to be free, to leave the Capital Wasteland, after everything that happened." The Lone Wanderer said._

_"Leave? Just leave after all that has happened? All the fighting, all the fucking death? Were you even going to tell us? Even give any of us the option to go with you? Just leave without telling any of us...?" Jericho said._

_"...It doesn't matter, does it? It never happened, and it never will. I am doomed to my fate, a fate worse than death." The Lone Wanderer said._

_"Jesus, when the fuck did you get all emotional and shit? Seriously, if that's what the FEV does to you I'd shoot myself instantly." Jericho said._

_"You think I haven't tried?" The Lone Wanderer instantly responded._

_"What would Fawkes think of all this?" Jericho said._

_"Maybe...he would help me through it. Maybe I could even prevent what'll happen. But we stand in front of his...and my own grave right now." The Lone Wanderer said._

_"You know, why be mopey and shit when you could just...you know, try to change shit if the future looks that grim?" Jericho asked, using logic against him._

_"I think I end up trying to...some parts are blurry. It was...good to see you Jericho, though I know you think otherwise...because I am nothing but a pawn now. Even if the voice is faint, I can still hear him speak." The Lone Wanderer said, walking away._

_There was a crumpled wet piece of paper remaining in the dirt, which must have been discarded by the Lone Wanderer. Jericho hadn't even realized that he hadn't said goodbye to the leaving Lone Wanderer...then again, he already said goodbye. His funeral._

_But still, he couldn't help but grab and read the note._

_"I don't even know how to start this really. You ripped out my heart, and I ripped out yours. I should say I'm sorry, but we canceled it out, didn't we? I made you feel awful, and you made me feel awful. But I should have at least told you...that...Sarah...I..."_

_There was something after it, but it was entirely scribbled over, as if the Lone Wanderer regretted writing whatever it was, and refused to allow anybody to see it. If he only cared about Sarah possibly seeing it, then he would have simply just discarded it, but he knew that Jericho was there, and he must have been in progress of writing the letter._

_Jericho turned around, and was surprised to find a dead blue skinned armored super mutant. There was another note, this time on top of the dead nightkin's chest._

_"Just like always, I'm still saving you. You should be more careful."_

_...How in the hell did he not notice this happen just behind him? It seems that the kid's abilities got a boost, and these type of mutants were actually stealthy. Where the hell did they even come from anyways?_

* * *

><p>"So now what, old man?" The Second Master laughed.<p>

"Actually, you're at least over two hundred years old, so I'd shut the fuck up with the old jokes. And you may have killed the Brotherhood boys here, but what about this?" Jericho laughed.

Suddenly Vertibirds appeared in the sky, and what appeared to be Enclave soldiers were piloting all of them.

"Ah, you got them from New York...clever." The Second Master chuckled.

"Communicating is a fun thing, isn't it? Hell, despite they were as douchebaggish as the Capital Wasteland Enclave was, they jumped right up to kill you, but then again of course they would. A perfect super mutant that has an army and ready to take over every single thing and ruin their plans, and no doubt ruin humanity completely..." Jericho said.

"You think this changes anything." The Second Master said.

_**End of Chapter Three, Part One: Guardian Angel**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A chapter that should be waaaaaaaaay later is near the beginning...foreshadowing and revealing a few things...hm...who is the culprit of this? Wee! Anyhow, all of this was a good addition to this story, being somewhat over 5000 words altogether. Anyhow, adios.<strong>_

_**~TGG333  
><strong>_


	12. Escape Cannot Be Allowed

**Escape Cannot Be Allowed**

"Why do you scream? Why do you run? There is nowhere you can run. You screamed that I broke your hands just an hour ago, yet you're moving your hands so quick, trying to dig your way to freedom. All you are going to do is tire yourself out, maybe work you into a panic, then you're going to breathe all that remaining oxygen up so fast, you won't even survive as long as I guessed.

Maybe you should give up, even if you dig your way out, what really can you do when you get out? Fight your way free? Ahahahaha, funny. Hope is nowhere. An optimistic person would hear, "Hope is now here."

Are you optimistc? Or do you really see the truth? Why would you want to? Lies make you feel better, help you escape from the pain. How did this happen? Do you remember? You should, for I have seered it into your mind just like alllll the others. Maybe, you'll be the one who wins this game I play with all of you. Maybe, you'll just be another one left in the dirt. Speaking of that, do you know how far you're down? You don't, do you? Yet you still struggle, digging your life away.

Screeching, crying, screaming for it. For freedom.

Why won't you just give up? You tried your best, you should just admit that it's over, you're finished. Yet you keep digging, lumps of dirt in your hands. Blood from your previous wounds, mixing with the soil. Bleed, and bleed some more.

Cry some more, will you? Will you stop when you reach the open air of the night? Or will your hands keep digging, even though there's nothing but air and dirt up here. You can't escape either way, dirt down there, dirt up here. Maybe I'm just a pessimistic type of guy, but that's the reality of the world now.

You can't run from it no matter how hard you try. I know you can hear me down there, maybe that's what it is, motivating you. You can hear my voice, so you think, "I must be close."

But you aren't...are you? Buried alive, alone, with nobody else but the person who buried you alive in the first place. We won't be friends if you survive, will we?

I can already read your mind, thoughts of violence, aggression, rage. Human nature, is a really, really, predictable thing, honestly."

A blood and dirt covered hand broke through the ground, reaching up into the air.

"You have finally found false salvation...how does it feel?"

The hand moved around, and eventually the hole got larger, and the second hand emerged as well. Then the man's head was fully out of the ground, gasping for air. He crawled out of the hole fully, and breathed for air on the ground, staring up into the dark starry sky.

"Isn't it beautiful? The stars, so bright, they feel so close...yet when you reach up to try and feel them...you can't. The story of your life, isn't it? Always trying to reach for something, but when you do, you trip over your own faults as a person. This runs in my family, you see. This whole, pessimistic and miserable way of thinking. All the way back to Victor, himself. Haha..."

The dirt covered and blood covered man, stumbled to get up, and he looked around. He was in the middle of nowhere, and nobody was around. Where was this god damned voice coming from? He could hear it even all the way down in the grave he was thrown into.

"I am not there, no. But you can hear my voice nevertheless. Have I tormented you so much that you've snapped and you hear my voice everywhere you go now? No such luck. Just know, that I am watching, and I am listening..."

"What do you want from me?" The man cried, his voice still weak.

"What do I want? From you? One would say, blood, your life, to make you miserable...but just like everyone else, I want everything. I want to take everything from you, and crush you into the dirt. You...are just another corpse, but I haven't silenced you yet. Poe, get him, return him to the facility."

The man turned around to encounter a huge man, covered in blades strapped to his metal armor. His eyes seemed to be glowing red, and he had half of a mask on his face. Poe had a shovel that was still covered in the moist dirt of the man's temporary grave.

"You are nothing." Poe growled, hitting the man on the head with the shovel, knocking him out with ease. Poe began to drag the unconscious man to an undetermined location...

_**End of Escape Cannot Be Allowed**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**I wonder which fanfiction this is like.**

**Read and review, adios.**

**~TGG333**


End file.
